melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectraHeartsDaughter/Cry Baby Cover Art
Cry Baby Cover Art As we all know, the Cry Baby album is one of the most importants things in Mel's career because it's her debut album and only for that reason it has to be one the most perfect albums of her career. That's what we all in thin wiki ant for her and for us too. And the visual part of it is (if not the most) one of the most important things of the album itself due to the fact that we humans are such visual beings. Where i want to get with all this is the cover art theme because this album is just so complete and the cover souldn't just a superficial thing. It has to have a meaning, one that has to do with the album, obviously. Because of that i've made a list of suppositions of what the cover would be. Theories ' 1.' First of all my first supposition would be some kind of sweet but creepy themed photo of some kind of toys and or candies in front of a light-color background. For example, maybe a kind of doll or plushie (maybe bleeding or crying) in a maybe pastel color background. Just because it's like the cover of the Dollhouse EP (paper houses and pastel furry pink background) and the Pity Party Single (murdered teddy bear with a cake and blank background). 600x600.jpg|Dollhouse EP Art Pity Party - Single 3.jpg|Pity Party Single Art ' 2.' Another very possible theory might be a very detailed drawing kind of version of herself as crybaby due to she told the booklet will have a storybook made by an artist friend of her, and so i suppose that maybe the cover would be the same kind of drawing. An example could be the poster/fanart that she uploaded to instagram of her with a carousel horse by Chloe Tersigni, and i'm not sure but i think is the same artist that worked/is working on the booklet, so... 10249103_1445745395711285_2001225198_n.jpg|Art by Chloe Tersigni 10995004_1419307068368051_1545860357_n.jpg|More art from Chloe Tersigni ' 3. '''This theory is really the same style of the last one because it might be a kind of drawing of herself but in a more cartoonish way or just a very simple drawing because of the 'screenshot' of some creations made by herself so that would be amazing too, but i personally really didn't like that one as cover art. I don't know. tumblr_nfwagcCCrI1u4xyj2o1_1280.jpg|Posible Cover (I edited it) tumblr_nfwagcCCrI1u4xyj2o2_1280.jpg|More of Mel's Art ' 4.' My fourth theory is the least possible (at least i don't think it is). A polaroid of something. Anything. Maybe just a polaroid of herself as Crybaby, or maybe a polaroid of some toys, i have no idea, but we all know she loves polaroids because of all of her uploads to instagram and one of those ended up being the soap single cover so i think it's a 'we-will-only-know-when-it's-out' theory. Soap - Single 2.jpg|Soap Single Art 4d4c49ad14080787ac28deb43d791052.jpg|Mr. Potato Head Clue 15-atjmbo - copia.jpg|Milk and Cookies Clue ' 5.''' My last Supposition and the most boring of them all is the basic herself photoshoot. Wich is boring and also not so possible because she's never appears on a cover art except in soap's. Even though we have evidence wich is that unofficial photoshoot of her sitting apparently in some teardrops with the same 'cry baby' bib that used in the photoshoot by Emily Soto for a magazine. 11222125_1624332224476574_7243812635540629152_n.jpg|Unofficial Photoshoot 50018 - copia.jpg|Bib Mel used for the Emily Soto Photoshoot Category:Blog posts